


but if you let me I can make another world for us

by liliumweiss



Series: You wish I was yours, and I hope you are mine [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumweiss/pseuds/liliumweiss
Summary: Accepting to accompany her vampire boyfriend to a gathering of clans is probably the craziest thing Emma ever did - and she knows a lot about crazy stuff. On top of that, tonight she'll meet her boyfriend's family. It isn't scaring the shit out of her. It. Is. Not.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Liam Jones/Ruby | Red Riding Hood
Series: You wish I was yours, and I hope you are mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602181
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	but if you let me I can make another world for us

**Author's Note:**

> this is all because of @shardminds and y’all don’t know the half of it. We basically yelled at each other over vampires and vampire!Killian and basically, at first, there was only Ems’ piece, the one you must read!, wild animal (livin’ like a fine young cannibal).
> 
> Ems, thank you so so so much for being such an amazing cheerleader and friend and this ‘verse is abso-fucking-lutely amazing. The world needs more vampire!Killian and you rock for bringing him back into the fandom again! Thank you so much.

She can't breathe. Literally. The corset is too tight, even if she's tried it on last week and it was perfect.

She's under no illusion that it's just metaphorical: the whalebones are digging into her skin, leaving marks. At least her ribs aren't cracked. Yet.

She has to do this. For Killian, for herself, for _them_.

After tonight, there's no going back. Tonight she officially enters a world that's not her own, but could very easily be. It scares the shit out of her how not scared she at the thought of belonging to Killian for eternity. But it's too soon for both of them. For tonight, she'll be his mate, not a blood bag, not someone high on being fed from. She belongs _to_ and _with_ him, and if someone even dares to joke about their bond, she's gonna stick a sharp piece of wood through their chest, clan relationships and consequences be damned.

She still can't breathe.

The midnight black dress makes her feel like a princess, the huge skirt flaring from her lips to pool on the floor, not even the sky high heels she's wearing are going to save the hem from brushing around her wherever she goes.

Admittedly, it's the knowledge that vampires are extremely good at knowing what goes through another person's mind with just one sniff at them that she's bothered with underwear. Then again, bothered is not the word: if she has to go through hell, so does Killian. The knowledge of her wearing a corset, lace and stockings beneath all that silk and lace, along with the plunging neckline baring Killian's marks for all to see, will probably make the vampire come in his pants. Again.

Emma breathes in. Tries to, there's no way to breathe deeply in that corset, and there's no way she's gonna wear the gown _without_ it, not when it hoists her breasts so high they might as well reach her ears. Looking down, she can see the mark of Killian's teeth and pure desire flickers through her. She wants him, every goddamn moment.

He'll be here soon, picking her up in a fancy limousine - nothing less is expected from the brother of the leader of New York's clan, especially when said brother is as much of a leader as Liam is.

_Fuck, Liam._

Not only she'll be thrown at the wolves - _uh_ \- but she'll officially meet Liam and his mate tonight as well, along with the other members of the clan.

Okay, now she might puke.

A cape - yes, a _cape_ \- is the last touch she adds to her attire, her neck bare of any jewelry, her make-up already done - smoky eyes she has spent way too much over and lips as red as blood because she knows how that sends Killian mad with lust every time - and hair in simple loose curls, perfect for tying the lace mask underneath.

Her heart jumps in her throat when the doorbell rings, and Emma knows he can hear it.

Shaking her head, she tightens the cape beneath her chin, grabs her purse and makes her way to the door.

Her heart stops.

And Killian looks really concerned.

 _Hot, he looks hot_.

There’s a part of her, located very much south of her brain, that wants to say “fuck the ball”, drag her vampire inside and spend all night feasting on what’s hidden beneath the tuxedo he’s wearing.

He never wore something like that before. Which, admittedly, is a blessing, because she might as well have lost what little sanity she’s left.

«Love?»

Killian’s voice breaks her from her reverie and she stops her hand halfway to her mouth to check if she’s drooling or not, opting to place it over his cheek. His black mask hides nothing to her, the hunger concealed by worry clear in his bright blue eyes.

 _And you’ve yet to see the dress completely_.

Yes, she’ll like it very much when he’ll take her cape off and see the whole effect, his mind wondering what there might be underneath.

She licks her lips, thanking whatever god up there for waterproof make-up.

«You look...»

«I know,» Emma snickers, thumb brushing his stubbled cheek. God, he’s beautiful, but he doesn’t need her to stroke his already huge ego. «You cleaned up nicely yourself.»

He grins, flashing his fangs, and for a moment she fears her knees won’t sustain her.

 _Bastard_. _Mine_.

Before she can tug at the lapels of his tux - fuck formal dress code for not letting him wear a goddamn tie - and greet him as she desires, Killian offers her his arm, cocking his head on the side.

 _Bastard_.

He winks. «Shall we?»

 _Still mine_.

-/-

She can’t breathe.

This time, however, it’s for a very good reason, one that leaves her boneless against the limousine’s seat, legs spread and her skirt moving as her vampire boyfriend takes her down from her high, wicked tongue lapping at the mark he’s just left on her inner thigh, three fingers buried deep inside her.

There won’t be any mistaking her for another’s: every inch of her body oozes Killian’s scent, one even she can smell, something that should make her run for the hills when instead all she wants to do is curling up in it as if it were a blanket.

Panties back in place - the ripping will be for later, that she _knows_ \- Killian resurfaces from the black sea, hair ruffled and mask intact. As he looks at her with hunger and lust, Emma can’t help the shiver of desire from shaking her. Insatiable, that’s what they are. Neither of them minds.

There’s a drop of blood darkening his lower lip. Keeping eye contact, he slowly drags his tongue over the precious nectar, smirking slightly so his fangs are exposed. He licks his teeth, slowly, sensually, making her quiver, and she could almost orgasm again when he polishes off his fangs.

«Satisfied, now?»

His eyes darken. «Not even remotely,» he growls, letting her know he's not had his fill of her, not for tonight, and surely not for ever.

When he sits back next to her, Emma reaches out, adjusting the papillon. She doesn't, however, comb his hair with her fingers: as much as he claimed her with his bites, she's claiming him as well with her scent on him and coursing through his veins and the disheveled look he sports.

«We're here.»

Actually, they've been here for almost five minutes, parked in front what she knows is a huge mansion, perfect for this kind of events.

A tap against the window has the door open immediately and Killian climbs out, offering her his hand.

She doesn't think twice, placing her own over his.

The mansion isn't huge, it's more than that. It's almost as big as the entire Louvre, just as luxuriously adorned and surely containing just as important and inestimable pieces of art.

They ascend the grand staircase together, and out of the corners of her eyes she can see vampires mingling around, each one turning to Killian and nodding their respect at him. Her man being powerful makes _her_ feel so. She's bursting with pride and doesn't care about them all smelling it.

When the reach the top she’s not surprised at all when Killian offers her to take her cloak, but damn, doesn’t that make her heart flutter. Her blood goes to her cheeks, but she maintains a straight face as she allows him to take the cape, making it slip from her shoulders.

The sound of his breath catching is clear and she can’t help the smug smile from ticking the corners of her lips up.

The bodice is covered in lace decorations, reaching up to the almost transparent fabric of the off-the-shoulders sleeves that reach her forearms where more lace is, tight enough to make it look like as if there are black flowers and feathers directly inked on her skin.

The expanse of creamy skin the back of the dress isn’t much, especially when her curls tumble back into place, but she knows Killian won’t be able to stop himself from trailing his fingers up and down her spine, right between her shoulder blades and up until he chan place his palm against the nape of her neck and guide her in for a kiss.

Then his breath is in her ear and something warm and heavy settles between her breasts.

Her breath stops, because what she’s looking at is a huge diamond hanging from a string of more, smaller diamonds designing what looks like vines.

«May I?»

She must’ve nodded, because he does quick work of the clasp and secures the necklace, the rock nestled just above her breasts, drawing everyone’s attention to her bosom and the marks there, somehow highlighted by the jewel.

If she thought he needed only his marks and scent to stake a claim on her, she was wrong. He might as well proposed there and now.

Her pulse quickens at the thought and yet again she finds herself scared at how nice that would be.

«It’s… I have no words, Killian. I love it. Thank you.»

He drops a kiss on her bare shoulder. «You’re welcome. It belonged to my mum, she would’ve loved seeing it on you.»

She can’t breathe, and is about to say something but he beats her, gently tugging her hand. Killian leads inside, and though she should be blinded by the lights and the wonderful gowns and décor there, all Emma can think about is the magnitude of his gesture and the importance the pendant holds.

She might very much be on the verge of tears.

It doesn’t last long, it _can’t_ , because the next thing she knows is that she’s being led towards the far end of the room, passing among several vampires who nod their head and quickly glance at her in curiosity before wisely turning around: they don't want a blood bath. This time.

The memory makes her shiver in unexpected pleasure.

As they enter a vast ballroom full of dancing couples, Emma’s eyes fall on what looks like a throne at the very end of the room. Two thrones, to be exact, but only one is occupied by two people: a man with curly dark hair and, on his lap, a woman with hair as black as night and a dress as red as blood.

Emma immediately knows who they are, even though she’s never met them.

Her heart begins to beat faster and that’s not lost on the other vampires, who turn their head. The ones with a bit of more brain in them avert their gaze immediately, the other do that only when Killian’s low growl reaches their ears.

He squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back. She can do it. She _has_ to.

Curious blue eyes fall on her as they approach, followed by green ones, malicious and sparkling instead. The woman lifts herself graciously from the man’s lap, the long skirt of her mermaid dress pooling around her feet like a pool of blood. Long dark tresses are styled carefully to rest on her right shoulder, long diamond earrings brushing the curve of her neck.

«Emma! It’s so nice to finally meet you!»

The woman’s - Ruby’s - voice is like silk, low and smooth, so sensual Emma immediately feels attracted to it. It must be her vampire nature, because whatever attraction she feels disappears in a blink, as if a switch was turned off.

The brunette takes her hands and kisses her on the cheeks, inhaling deeply. «My, my, little brother, you didn’t hold back.» Is that _pride_ in her voice?

«Ruby,» Killian warns her, but it’s not menacing, more flustered instead. Emma would laugh were it not for the fact that she’s not sure what to do. How does one react to that show of affection from a total stranger who happens to be a vampire?

Just like a lifesaver, the man sitting on the opulent throne rises and walks towards them.

Liam Jones is a bit taller than Killian, his shoulders broader but he’s as handsome as Killian. Blue eyes, just like his brother’s shine behind the mask, and a soft smile plays on his lips. Emma is not fooled, she knows the tales by now, and she knows he’s as much as charming as he is deadly, much like Killian.

She’s not surprised or breathless when he takes her hand and kisses it. «It’s nice to finally meet you, Emma. Welcome to our home.»

The British accent is not as thick as Killian’s, though she doesn’t actually want to know how deep it can get, because that would mean him being aroused and- _Fuck_. Now is _not_ the time to remember Killian telling her he has to fly the house some nights when his brother and Ruby are fucking like rabbits because they are so fucking loud and it’s like having them in the same bed and- _Fuck_.

From the smile on the three vampires’ lips, her thoughts must be _loud_ and cause some mysterious scent to ooze off her because they know, they fucking know.

Then something dawns on her.

«I recognize you!» It doesn’t want to be accusatory, it really doesn’t, but it sure as hell sounds so. «I mean,» Emma hurries to explain, tumbling over her own words, «I’ve _seen_ you two around.»

Ruby laughs, whilst Liam raises his hand and scratches behind his neck in a move that’s _so_ Killian.

From his part, Killian sighs and drops his head. «Really?»

It’s Ruby who shrugs. «You can’t blame us, Killy, we wanted to know who the lady who captured you was.» She purses her blood red lips, dark eyebrows rising on her forehead as if telling him she didn’t end the sentence the way she truly wanted in the name of mercy.

«So you two followed me?» Emma asks, eyes wide.

Liam tilts his head. «We were careful not to make ourselves seen.»

At that, Emma snorts inelegantly. «I’m sorry, but I’m a bail bondsperson, it’s my job to see what others can’t, and there are only so many times seeing you can be called a coincidence.»

The man nods with a low chuckle, and Emma feels proud of herself. Killian’s squeeze of her hand tells her he is, too.

Ruby smiles widely as well, eyes narrowing imperceptibly when they fall on the jewel at Emma’s neck, rapidly locking with Killian’s. «We needed to see who’s made you come in your pants.»

She can’t breathe.

And then, she laughs.

She’s not thought about their first time together in so long, the memory actually takes her by surprise.

Next to her, Killian curses, cheeks aflame.

It was so hilarious, really. He’d just gone down on her and her juices mixed with her blood singing to him of arousal and ecstasy sent him over the edge whilst he still was wearing his pants.

Even after her fifth orgasm Emma, even after he’d demonstrated thoroughly that his stamina was nothing to laugh about, she kept laughing at him. It was only because Ruby caught him doing laundry that he confessed what happened to her, not exactly thinking she would - obviously - tell his brother. Truth to be told, they didn’t joke about it. Much.

«Alright, alright, now that you’ve been properly introduced-»

«No, you’ve not properly introduced us!»

«Ruby, Emma. Emma, Ruby-»

«That includes me, little brother.»

A desperate sigh. «Liam, Emma. Emma, Liam-»

«Nice to meet you two. Properly, this time.»

A strangled groan. «Now, _if_ you _allow_ me, I would like a dance. What do you say, love?»

Her pulse does something crazy at the pet name he uses, then she catches the music, maybe for the first time during the evening, _definitely_ different from the one they danced to at that rave, and looks at him, shocked. «You know how to do… _this_?»

The smile on his lips has never been more disarming. «It’s called a waltz, love,» Killian tells her, holding her hand up as he brings her at the very center of the dancefloor. His other hand settles at the base of her spine, fingers spread, drawing her closer so her chest and his meet and she has to tilt her head to watch into his eyes, even with the impressive heels she’s wearing. «And there’s only one rule: pick a partner who knows what he’s doing.»

And with those words, they are off to a whole new world.

She feels like flying, and it’s ridiculous, because her feet are connected to the floor, or at least they are enough for her to make another step and fly higher and higher, her skirts sweeping the floor.

It’s like a dream, a dream she forgot about, the dream of a lost girl who still had hope. If this is a dream, she never wants to wake up.

Killian makes her twirl so much her head spin, leading her higher song after song.

On the last note of the current waltz, he stops and dips her, her hair almost touching the floor but not. His breath is hot against the tender skin of her throat, his nose nuzzling that sweet spot just below her jaw.

She can’t breathe, and it’s all because of this man.

«Turn your head,» he whispers lowly in her ear.

Emma obeys, and her heart, once again, stops.

In front of her eyes is a floor-to-ceiling mirror serving as part of the wall, but that’s not what makes her eyes widen in shock, no, it’s the fact that the only reflection in the mirror is her own.

Slowly, Killian pulls her up, twirling her around so her back is pressed against his chest and he can lower his mouth to her ear.

«Right now, you are looking at the world the way I see it.» His voice his low, with a trace of… fear, maybe?

«W-what do you mean?»

«Don’t you know, Emma? It’s _you_. Not the vampires, not the rivalry between clans, not the thirst for blood or the inexhaustible lust. It’s you, Emma. _You_ are my world. Nothing else matters, it doesn’t since I first laid my eyes upon you. From that moment on, you became mine and everything else disappeared.»

Her heart is wild in her chest, wanting to break free so it can truly be held in Killian’s palms. Incapable of looking at him in the mirror, she turns around in his arms, hands placed over his chest, over the place where his heart should be beating but is not. And yet, it _is_ beating, even if she might be the only one able to hear it.

Emma’s green eyes are filled with tears as she gazes up at him, the feeling she can’t put into words but aches to, so she uses the same words he did, letting him know her world tilted on its axis as well, and all because of him.

«It’s you, too.» She almost sobs, miraculously managing to keep her voice steady. «For me, it’s _you_ , Killian.»

Eyes shining as well, Killian bends his neck and captures her lips with his in a searing kiss, teeth clashing and tongue tracing the fangs he never hides from her, the one so loves to feel tugging at her lower lip and pierce her skin.

She can't breathe, and yet, she's never found it to be easier than it is now.


End file.
